


just them, love, and the jellyfish

by hanayou



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jellyfish, Love Confessions, im. so soft, kaoru and kanon are in love you guys, kaoru is a romantic fight me, no seriously ill fight you over this, so so soft you guys, theyre in love, this takes place after their penguin-rescuing thing from the winter event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanayou/pseuds/hanayou
Summary: They stood together in silence a while, comforted by the tank’s hum and gentle pulsing of the jellyfish. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to gaze at Kanon, clasp her hands in hers and let her feelings roll off her tongue. But she was a prince, and a prince always put their princesses first. She dared not too anything to possibly harm the fragile heart beside her.





	just them, love, and the jellyfish

Kanon, thought Kaoru, truly looked like a princess.

She trailed behind the others as they explored the aquarium, no doubt tired from the days earlier adventures, and not wishing to be caught up directly in Kokoro and Hagumi’s waves of energy. Kaoru kept her pace slow, made sure to be near enough that Kanon didn’t feel alone. 

Even the way she moved was princess-like, to Kaoru. So softly, so delicately, like she was made of snow and might fall apart at a touch. The same type of touch Kaoru so ached to give her.

Up ahead, Kokoro let out an excited cry at something (Kaoru was far too involved in her romantic musings to notice what exactly it was), and bounced off in another direction. Hagumi quickly followed, seeming equally excited. Misaki, obviously feeling the need to watch them and keep them from getting into trouble, started off after them, glancing over her shoulder to call back to the remaining two, “Kaoru, watch over Kanon for me please!”

Watch her? She could definitely do that. She was doing that right now, in fact. And, as a prince, Kaoru was always prepared to take care of a kitten.

Kanon looked up from a small tank of seahorses she’d been admiring, and seemed surprised to find three of their five gone. Kaoru smiled at her, a reassuring smile, she hoped, and not one showing the slightest hint of the butterflies arousing in her stomach.

“Ah, my kitten, it seems it is just the two of us for the time being. Is there anywhere you would like to go?”

Glancing down at a pamphlet map, Kanon returned the smile with a small one of her own. “There’s a jellyfish exhibit nearby. I’ve heard it’s really pretty… do you mind if we go there?”

“Not at all.” Kaoru extended her arm for the other girl to take, which Kanon did, letting out a shy giggle that sent Kaoru’s heart into somersaults. Which was odd, really; she’d done the same with plenty of other girls, so why was it now she felt like this? Just because this girl was so much sweeter, prettier, lovelier….

They found the jellyfish exhibit with some difficulty, due to Kaoru’s being distracted and Kanon’s bad sense of directions. But found it they did, somewhat tucked away from the main area of the aquarium, behind special drapes meant to block out light. The reason for that became apparent as soon as they entered, and saw jellyfish seeming to float right in front of them, lit by blue light inside their tank.

The room was not that large, and for better or for worse, the two were alone.

Not that that would bother Kaoru. She definitely wasn’t a little nervous. Certainly not.

Kanon was watching the jellyfish in awe, her mouth open and delight etched across all of her features, hands gently resting on the glass. 

Illuminated by the soft blue of the tank, Kanon glowed. She looked, thought Kaoru, like some soft, sweet goddess of the sea.

She looked like a princess.

Kaoru wanted to be her prince.

Kanon turned to her then, eyes shining and cheeks flushed with excitement. “Thank you so much for helping me find them! I would’ve never gotten here on my own. I’m so happy!”

Kaoru opened her mouth to reply, to assure her that she would do anything for one of her kittens, and remark on the beauty of life with a flourish of Shakespeare.

But what came out was, “Can I kiss you?”

A silence followed the question, the only sound a faint hum from the tank as both girls’ faces began to heat up.

Kanon was the first to move. She took a small step back, covering her mouth with a hand as her hair fell into her face. “Eh??”

Face hot as fire, Kaoru desperately tried to cover for herself. “W-with the words of Shakespeare, I mean! A ha ha…. The bard’s words so often do kiss my own soul.”

“O-oh,” said Kanon, lowering her hand, and Kaoru had to tell herself that she was merely imagining the disappointment in her eyes.

Kaoru turned back to the aquarium, praying the blue light could cool the fire in her cheeks. “‘We are such stuff as dreams are made on,’ and so on. Just that….”

She felt Kanon’s eyes on her, and it took all her resilience to just watch the jellyfish floating along. After a moment, the other girl turned to watch as well.

They stood together in silence a while, comforted by the tank’s hum and gentle pulsing of the jellyfish. Kaoru wanted nothing more than to gaze at Kanon, clasp her hands in hers and let her feelings roll off her tongue. But she was a prince, and a prince always put their princesses first. She dared not too anything to possibly harm the fragile heart beside her.

The jellyfish bobbed, pulsing themselves upwards and then drifting down again, over and over. A calming repetitiveness. 

“What interesting creatures,” murmured Kaoru after a time. “To be alive, but lack a brain. To lack a heart. We humans take them for granted, being able to feel things, have emotions well up in our chests. These souls will never know… I cannot help but feel for them.”

Kanon lowered her head a little, thinking over her words. Another silent stretch of time passed.

Kaoru was about to turn, pull up her mask again and propose they find the others, but Kanon spoke first.

“Kaoru.”

The taller girl glanced over, saw Kanon staring at her shoes. “Yes?”

“You can,” came the whisper.

“Mm?”

In one swift motion, Kanon raised her head, turning to Kaoru with cheeks dark blue in the light.

“You can kiss me.”

Startled, confused, Kaoru wasn’t sure what to say until she saw the overwhelming affection in Kanon’s eyes, the nervous determination spread across her features. The way Kanon’s soul seemed to cry out to her.

Kaoru’s heart broke free of its restraints and took control. She moved closer, reached up with a hand to brush her fingertips against Kanon’s cheek. Softly, gently, as if she would break.

She leaned down, and she kissed her. 

Kanon was soft, so soft, sweeter than she could have ever imagined. There was no fireworks, no electricity, but that was fine. They didn’t need it.

It lasted only a second or two, but it felt like an eternity. When they parted, Kaoru gazed at her, gently tucking a piece of Kanon’s soft and silky hair behind her ear. Kanon gazed back, lips parted and cheeks flushed.

“Kaoru,” Kanon said, “I really like you.”

Kaoru smiled, the most genuine smile she’d given in far too long. She knew now why her heart felt this way, why there had been butterflies whenever they touched.

“Kanon,” she said, “I love you.”

When Kanon moved in to kiss her again, Kaoru met her first, wrapping her arms around her and lifting her off her feet, no longer afraid of breaking.

They stayed there longer than they could count, Kanon with her arms around Kaoru’s neck, running her fingers through her hair, only parting when they had to breathe.

Kanon let out a giggle, which quickly became a full delighted laugh, and she buried her head in the crook of Kaoru’s neck, swinging her feet a little as Kaoru returned them to the floor. Kaoru couldn’t help but join in, giving a soft chuckle, feeling like she was soaring. She rested her forehead against the top of Kanon’s,  reveling in the feel of her hair tickling her cheeks.

“‘One half of me is yours,’” she murmured, a line coming to her unbidden, “the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours.’”

“Kanon,” she asked, “will you be mine? I promise there will never be another.”

The shorter girl pulled back just enough to look Kaoru in the eyes, still looking, she thought, like a goddess of the sea.

“Of course I will,” said Kanon.

 

~~~

 

It was considerably later when they met up with the rest of their band. While it had just been them, love, and the jellyfish, Kokoro had apparently somehow climbed into the dolphin tank and gotten herself nearly thrown out. Misaki told this to them, exasperated, on the train on the way home. Kokoro was still quite wet from the experience, and was laughing with Hagumi about it across the aisle.

“Say,” Misaki asked, “did something happen while you two were gone?” She looked between Kaoru and Kanon, seated much closer together than they would have ever dared before. “You look kinda… I don’t know, glowy.”

The two girls in question exchanged a smile, intertwined their fingers, and looked back over at Misaki.

“Well, you see…..”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SOFT I LOVE KAONON WITH ALL MY HEART  
> the first quote is from the tempest, and the second from the merchant of venice! im not knowledgeable with shakespeare to have kaoru misquoting, oops  
> sorry this isnt longer, im really bad at making long pieces rip


End file.
